1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molecular electronic device, and more particularly, to a molecular electronic device including a molecular active layer with a charge trap site and a method of fabricating the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much research has been dedicated to developing an organic semiconductor device using an organic material having π-electron conjugated bonds. Most of the attempts have been focused on electron transport characteristics of an organic layer interposed between two metal electrodes. Researchers have also attempted to apply charging of molecules caused by the polarization of π-electrons of molecules to a molecular switching device or a memory. In particular, as devices necessary for commercializing nanoscale semiconductor products have competitively developed, more highly integrated and miniaturized molecular electronic devices need to be developed.
A basis structure of a conventional molecular electronic device includes two metal electrodes and an organic molecular active layer interposed between the two metal electrodes. The organic molecular active layer provides organic semiconductor characteristics in between the two metal electrodes. One recent technical development is a method of forming a molecular active layer composed of a single molecular layer obtained by which the organic molecular active layer is self-assembled over one of the metal electrodes. Using this method, a molecular active layer composed of a single molecular layer may be formed, wherein the molecular active layer is several nanometers thick and less dense than the conventional one. Thus, when a metal layer for forming an electrode is deposited, an electrode material (i.e., metal) often penetrates into the molecular active layer. As a result, short circuits may occur in the molecular electronic device, and thus, the commercialization of such a molecular electronic device may be difficult.